I hate you! Or do I love you
by Attackonhetalia
Summary: When shizuo and Izaya have their own children it ends up that both their children end up hating each other as well. But as shizuo son always is fighting with Izayas daughter from the start did he want to do this? Will the two fall in love or end up hating each other for the rest of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

I am the daughter of Izaya Orihara. My mother died giving birth to my younger brother which means the only people in my house is My dad my younger brother Hizoa he is three years younger than me. Which means he is in his second year of middle school I'm in my first year of high school. Pretty messed up family me and my brother are both on honor rolls but really I don't see my self that smart. My dad was in a gang but he isn't in it anymore they are all dead I am in a gang also called dollars but this time this is like a start up of the same gang so no other gangs realize there is no more dollars I decided to take the roll instead of him...but whatever he needs to take care of my brother anyway! But whatever I hate this kid Hiroki with all my guts but not really at the same time ha! Man he is strong we met in grade school. He is pretty tall he has blond hair because of his mom well dirty blond now his face features look more like his dad but younger. He is short tempered and extremely strong. His dad is Shizuo Heiwajima His mother I don't know her name she left him and his father when he was in grade school but she was beautiful she had the bluest eyes ever. I hate that. I am not beautiful but not ugly I have black hair and red colored eyes I'm skinny and a flat chest and a odd smile some people say I am like a female version of my dad I have my hair that reaches a little below my shoulders and that's it. Well that's enough of me time for the story to start isn't it but before we do my name is Atsuko nice to meet you humans.

/here the story starts the point of view of Atsuko/

"Good morning class." The grade teacher said she smiled happily "good morning "the class replied back "We have a new student joining us today can you please come in." I entered the class room "please introuduce yourself." The grade teacher asked of her "Hello my name is Atsuko nice to meet you." I introuduced myself with a cocky smile as I looked around the class room I saw many kids that looked diffrent most of them had brown or black hair but the one person who stood out was Hiroki he was the only kid in the classroom with dirty blond hair. "Please take a seat next to Hiroki he is the one by the window in the back" I smiled and nodded taking my seat next to him. "Hi I'm Hiroki..hey you have a creepy eye color." I stuck my tongue out at him sighing he seemed offended and continued to insult me "Red is a odd color no one likes red." "You should be talking the kid who has dirty blond hair while everyone else's is a different darker color. Your the one odd not me." On that day the first day we laid eyes on each other it was hate. But as we grew older he actually was interesting many other people were intresting if I say so myself. But he was always far more intresting. "Ha! Your so slow!" I screamed to Hiroki as he threw a people walking sign at me. I dodged it slashing his lower stomach. "ungh.." He grunted in pain.

"ah what's wrong? Cat got your tongue." He smirked angrily "Your so annoying." he said throwing another sign at me I dodged this as well. "Your slow." I said throwing up my pocket knife in the air catching it again. "I'm bored I think I'll go home." I said in a sigh walking away still wearing my middle school uniform. "Hey! Come back here!" He said screaming holding a stop sign throwing it missing me I turned to the corner and left. "She is like her father how terrible" "another monster to wreck up this city." Two ladies whispered to each other i put my pocket knife away. Sighing "stupid humans." I mumbled under my breath. I grabbed my back packs walking into my home with my dad helping my brother with his home work. "Hi dad." I said walking past him and my brother. "How is school?" He asked as usual "good I'm gonna go do my home work." I said walking up the stairs "Atsuko I'm going to go out for a while in a hour so watch over your brother." "Okay" I answered back leaving to my room. As I locked the door I exited out my window. "Hi Momo." I said across the buildings she is my only friend in this whole city who doesn't see me as a monster. "Hi Atsuko!" She said smiling at me her long pink hair swiftly waved at her side she dyed her hair to look like one of her favroite anime characters her hair reaches to her back she was also wearing the middle school uniform as well like me. "Were you with Hiroki again?" "Yeah" I answered back "man one of these days your going to get yourself killed." she said laughing "nah!" I answered back jumping to the other roof she was at. "What's your problem with him anyway?" "I don't like him." "That's all?" "Yep" "your odd" "why thank you." We always have a nice talk. This is where there are no gang fights and no Hiroki no dad and brother no problems just a free time of fresh air. "Well I have to go now." Momo said smiling.

"alright see you tomorrow." I answered jumping back to my home's roof. "Okay till tomorrow!" Momo answered. "Also about the gang...so we don't have to meet for a couple of weeks." I turned to Momo it always makes me a little upset that she decided to join but ever since a couple of days ago when a horrible accident happened while one of the fights. We won't able to meet for a couple of months so the accident can be forgotten, "actually months." "Oh okay" she answered smiling but before I said something else she left. She seems as if she...doesn't want to live no matter how much I may bring up the subject she always avoids it. I went inside my house into my room when suddenly there was a knock I sighed hearing my brothers voice. "Um Atsuko can you please let me in?" I opened the door seeing my little brother in front of me he was smiling. "Dad left just wanted to tell you he also made food." "Eww that isn't food that's crap." I said while sticking my tongue out. My brother sighed "you always swear" "hey it isn't my fault the food needs to hear the truth." I walked out of my room "here let's go get some food from the stores." "Okay. also dad said he got called in for work." "Okay then I'll walk you too school tomorrow." as we left the house I suddenly saw Hiroki the snow suddenly started to come down slowly my brother was wearing a jacket and a hat with boots I was only wearing a black jacket shorts and combat boots. Hiroki looked at me he was also wearing a jacket and a scarf. "So cold.." I mumbled glaring at him as he looked over to my brother. "Is he your friend" "he's my brother" "you two don't look alike." Oh yeah well shut up" which was true he looked like my mom he had light brown hair black eyes. "He looks like my mom" I said having a cocky smile getting ready to pull my pocket knife on him when he approached me suddenly a fabric wrapped around my neck "stupid ass I hate you but I can't have you get sick or else we can't chase each other tommorow. He said walking away. I glared "I'm not the stupid ass!" I said when my brother looked up at me and asked me one of the stupidest questions ever. "Are you and that boy dating?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Hiroki the son of Shizuo. It's not fun. My mom left us one day because my dad came home from fighting Someone from the dollars. But I bet she was tired of being seen as a monsters wife she visits me which is nice. But I have a hard time controlling my temper No I don't hit girls! And if I were to ever get married I would never hit my wife. But Atsuko Atsuko is not a girl she is like some sort of person who calls others humans. She is weird. I don't have any siblings. So I am the only child I really only have two friends who aren't afraid of the strength I inherited from my dad. One guys name is Kiro and the other watmari. Well I should start the story shouldn't i so I can explain mine will be more explained so you can understand unlike Atsuko where she just spoke some parts I believe as if your were her.

/Hiroki point of view/

The first day I met Atsuko I did start with her eye color and we continued to argue. Of course it was her fault the first time I first met her. The part where we hated each other was when she kept taunting me until I mentioned something about her father and she did the same to me. We hated each other from that day but the thing with her was. Over the years she grew up with really only one friend. Each time I would throw something at her she would laugh dodging it so easily. It pissed me off so much! Well once when I was fighting with her on our last year of middle school where actually our story starts.

"I'm so bored and your too slow!." Was one of the complaints she screamed at me when I threw an object at her she simply dodged it. I got mad at her and start cursing in my mind "Well I think I'm going to go!" She said laughing closing her pocket knife. Walking around corner smiling that cocky smile again. I ran after her still holding a sign and she was gone it was cold so I was glad I was wearing a coat and scarf after school. "DAMN IT" I said screaming throwing the sign in the air sighing I went to grab my bag. But that girl with pink hair is always so nice and kind and talking to Atsuko. They were on the roofs of a house I thought that I should go up their and ruin their party until I realized. She barley has friends and she is apart of a gang called dollars so I simplify sighed and let her talk. But I would wait for her in the bottom. As a while passed by and I was in a café waiting and waiting while the man said that I was scaring off costumers I was kicked out. Until she came out with a younger boy he didn't look anything like her. He seemed a little shorter as well. She was holding his hand and he looked away looking a little embarrassed. She shivered and I looked at her thinking what should I do. I looked at my scarf she was stupid. The little boy with her was talking to her as they seem to walk some where. When I walked in front of her. She even made a face seeing me.

i looked back at her as she explained the little boy was her little brother. I looked at her and sighed annoyed at how stupid she was I walked towards her as she seemed to get ready to slash my head off with her knife I put my scarf around her neck. "Your so stupid i can't have you get sick or else I will be bored with no one to chase." I said sighing as she looked at me a little surprised. "Why the hell would I want you scarf." She said sticking her tongue out a little. But I simply ignored her. "Don't get it dirty and next time don't be stupid and wear clothes innapropite for the cold." I said as I started to walk away. "Hey!" She yelled after me as I turned around "she huffed. Little irritated but made out "thank you." I looked at her a little surprised "no problem." I said walking away I felt a warmth lingering on my face. As soon as I got home my father pointed it out "Are you blushing?" He asked as I entered the house. "I'm not blushing!" I said shaking my head no. He laughed a little my dad surprisingly never really got mad at me and when he got mad it was others he got mad with once I walked into the house and he was trying to fix the table apperantly he was arguing with his friend. I sighed leaving the room. I remember once my dad was telling me about Izaya Orhima and that he has a daughter enrolled in my school. Izaya and my dad really don't get along. I wondered who that girl was last year when he told me until one day when the honor students where being recognized I saw her walk to her father No wonder we fight so much, she was laughing happily and smiling to say the truth she looked beautiful on that day she seemed so happy. "AHHH NO No!" I said ruffling my hair as my dad came in and smirked sitting next to me. "So who is this girl you like?" He asked pulling out a chair sitting next to me. "Can't say if I even like her dad." I said shrugging my shoulders "Well tell me the name." He said smiling I blushed a little "then you'll disapprove." I said standing up from my desk. "yes I may but I promise not to say anything." He watches to much for my feelings so I went and grabbed my year book and went scanning through the pages until I found a picture then closed the book again. "Yeah never mind." My dad shook his head "okay I won't force you to tell me." Also your older cousin is coming today " he told me as I suddenly remembered my moms older sister had an older son a year older than me. I laughed nervously at what time?. In two hours he said as I looked at the clock it was already 5:00 I nodded okay. He was moving in with us because yes he is Japanese but also American so when he was a little younger he moved to America with his dad he is coming here because of the high school and wants to know more about me. I wouldn't say he irritates me or annoys me just I haven't seen him.

in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

/Hiroki point of veiw/

"Oi! Hiroki long time no see!" My cousin said ruffling my hair as we met him at the airport he may have been in america for a while but he knows fluent japanese he doesnt even have an ancent. "uh hi." i said a little annoye at how he was ruffling my hair. ''So hows life been?" he asked smiling hugely. "good" i answered his quesion. he smiled "thats good" he is a only an inch taller than me "hi uncle." he said smiling and greeting my dad as well "hello how was life in america how is your parents?" "they are good." he answered back "that good well we should start heading home or else we will get there too late." My dad said smiling a little helping my cousin with his bags. I forgot to mention his name well his name is Chris thats what he is named i really dont know him you could say but i do know his name age and hopes and dreams thats all pretty much. he seems happy to be here. as soon as we got to my house I showed him his room. He smiled and thanked me. "Well okay Chris im going to go to my room now. ''Alright'' i nodded and told him my dad would knock on our door when dinner was ready. He nodded and went to start unpacking "If there is anything you need just knock on my door." "okay thanks again." I left him in his room as I went back to mine. I sat at my room finishing off my homework once i finished it i took out my yearbook again looking at the honor roll students looking at Atsuko. She seemed to be so happy there i wonder why she was so happy about an honor roll a lot of people yes are a little happy but she plain out was happy and over joyed as if it was the best thing that ever happened to her. suddenly i felt a precensse behind me. "hm Orihara Atsuko do you like her?" "When did you Fucking get into my room?!" "like three minutes ago so you like her?" i blushed closing the book "Thats a load of bull!' i screamed at him again. He started to laugh "MY little Cousin has a crush of Atsuko Orihara!" "Shut up!" i said covering his mouth. HE ooked a little suprised and confused when i covered his mouth. "really dont scream that out i dont even know if i even like her we have more of a weird something and hate relationship." "and whats wth problem with that?" "Her dad is Izaya Orihara. My dad and her and despise each other i think she hates me too." "no way i heard her dad is really strong and cunning isnt he apart of the dollars?" "Yeah so dont tell my dad."

"dont worry i wont tell him." "thanks."

/Atsuko side/

after a while i came back home with my brother he was sitting down and wathcing tv i of course was bored out of my mind so i went to take a stroll and see what people do on their spare time. When suddenly I saw my dad he was with a group fighting them with his pocket knife I didn't know what to do so I hid but made sure I could still see. "Izaya Orhia! The famous dollar gang member!" As I heard this my eyes widened I gripped tightly on a brick wall I was hiding behind "Well I guess you guys caught me!" He smirked at them "i truely am getting to old from this job." He slashed one guys face fight them so swiftly. I looked so closely at my dad's combat. Yet for some reason I was shaking shaking in anger. When he finished the three off he started to run in the direction as I got scared I started running not seeing he turned later in a different section I got scared and continued to run straight until I flip over a rail of the side walk as soon as I realized this I knew I would fall into an alley I tried to find something to grab on as I tried grabbing the metal poles sticking out of the buildings surrounding me it only sliced and cut my hands I closed my eyes and knew it was the end but I bents my knees and as soon as I hit the ground I opened my eyes.

"I'm okay?" I looked around suprised at that I was alive "I'm alive!" I smiled happily as I felt pain in my hands remembering they were cut and scrapped pretty badly but as I looked closley how did I even get on top of the buildings. "Yep your alive!" A boy with brown hair and black smoke coming out of his mouth said smiling. "uh who are you?" "I'm Sutasake Kisitani!" "Nice to meet you Kisitani." "Call me Sutasake." "Okay Sutasake I haven't seen you around here before." "But I'm in your school Atsuko." "Really I haven't seen you around." "No one really does." As I looked at him I saw the black smoke coming from his mouth "I don't mean to be rude but why is that black smoke come from your mouth?" "No don't worry it isn't rude at all i inherit this from my mother She is Celty there fore this happens to me." He inhaled from his mouth and the smoke went back in his mouth not seeping from his lips anymore."well I better get going before I get in trouble."

i looked at him turning and starting to walk away then I called out to him. "hey sutasake!" He turned around a little confused "see you at school tommrow." i looked and saw him smile and continued to walk. As I waled home I saw Hiroki on his balcony he seemed somehow depressed. He reminds me of me. Someone who tends to smile but sometimes doesn't mean it after what Sutasake said "no one really does" is that how Hiroki feels. Why am I considering his feelings?! Why am I worrying about him! "TO HELL WITH THAT!" I said running into my house taking deep breaths I remebered about my dad and worried a little thinking about what just happened. I stood their silently seeing my brother had already fallen asleep I looked at my hand and watched the wounds reopen and began to bleed.


	4. Chapter 4

-Hiroki Side-

As soon after I ate dinner with my cousin and father I stood at my balcony. Sighing I looked at the stars in the sky it's pretty stupid. I'm a person right? So why can't I decide my feelings... As I had this all in my head suddenly I Turn to see Chris next to me leaning his back aginst the railing. He is a couple of centimeters shorter than me he had red hair that covered his eyes a little. People won't even belive we are related. He smiled "Hey don't beat yourself over a crush" he smirked and patted my head. We may be the same age but he acts as if he was older than me "whatever." I said standing away from the railing. "Night Hiroki" Chris said smiling. "Night Chris." As soon as he left I went inside my room and fell asleep then I had a nightmare.

-his nightmare-

Running through a pitch black place I found a light and walked through it. I was in a field I saw a woman with brown hair and black eyes she had tears in her eyes. "I wasn't here long enough to be a mother.." She said quietly her feet were as if it countinuissly dissolved. She was pretty. "I wasn't here long enough to be a good wife." She said her dress was a white one she had a beautiful set of flower crown on her head. She looked at me "Sorry that she may seem cruel but it's my fault she is sad.." Who was she talking about? She suddenly dissapered her warm black eyes and health looking brown curly hair turned as if she had died beautiful but dead she dissolved away her necklace was left behind. Suddenly my mother showed up her blond short bob and green eyes. She looked at me she was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt her purple flower necklace still on her neck. "Why do you call yourself a monster?" She said looking at me "I haven't seen you in a while I'm sorry I haven't visit I've been busy." She said smiling she dissapered as well still looking as health as ever. "Im so confused.." I said as loud screams started to become unbarable I covering my ears as I closed my eyes why do I feel sad? I felt darkness start filling the field of brightness. As suddenly I felt a tear it wasn't my own. A girl a little girl age 5 crying her tears seemed to fall quickly but as I felt bad I went to go cheer her up she dissapered. Again loud screams crying black black was filling everything. Everything that seemed so beautiful bright and happy died.

-the end of his night mare-

"that was a fucked up dream" I woke up looking at the ceiling but for some reason I was in a good mood I got dressed into my school uniform it was a dark blue jacket a white undershirt and dark blue pants. I walked into the hallway and did my daily morning routine. After breakfast Chris and I headed to school. "So am I going to meet any of your friends?" He asked me i nodded "yeah well meet them in the court yard." He nodded as soon as I said this Atsuko appered it was cold this time she had a jacket on. She bounced in front of me her black straight hair wavering in the wind. Momo was also next to her her pink hair was in a pony tail momo was smiling while Atsuko was more of a grumpiest child still looking in some what people call cute. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked Atsuko as she handed my scarf to me I noticed her hands were bandaged "for this fucking thing and Momo wanted to say a fucking hello to the new student so don't be mean." Atsuko said as Momo looked at her and laughed a little "they are not even being mean" she smiled at Chris "Hello welcome to our school I will be in your homeroom class" she said again smiling as Chris looked and gazed at her as if it was love first sight. He nodded as she tightened the pony tail and smiled her green eyes looking into his eye that was shown a little his eye color was brown. "See you then" Momo smiled leaving before Atsuko could leave "Hey Atsuko what happened to your hands?" I asked she turned to look at me. "Nothing ill chase you after school." She said as she was going to walk away "No tell me." i said to her as she pointed her tounge out at me and walked away. I sighed laughing a little. "What kind of crush love is that?" Chris asked looking at me I looked at him "it's a love hate sorta thing" we continued to walk to the school not realizing what the day had instore for us. It was a day people faced challenges.

only a couple of words won't do the trick.

Later on that day school had been dismised early. I was of course chasing Atsuko she only laughed mockingly dodging every attack each time i hrew something she simply and swiftly dodging it. People walked staring at us. A girl who creates the chaos ever where The boy who is the walking disater. A boy suddenly appered at looked at the both of us Suatsake that is his name. He sometimes has black smoke come out of his mouth but i have always kept a secret he seemed a little worried at this moment and walked over to Atsuko i didnt throw anything i didnt want to accidently hit him. But her eyes widened Atasuko suddenly went from a good mood liking to tease me into a horrible mood. she began to run as soon as she did I followed Sutasake followed behind. I had no idea why she was running but i was going to find out.

-Atsuko Side-

As i was running i didnt care if Hiroki was behind i hoped he stayed behind that he didnt follow me. Earlier i had told Sutasake that i had always visited my mother. I had told him this because he said while he walked past the garden he would always see me there. I ran so many people would think its stupid to be running to a grave when the person was already dead. I dont care though. As soon as i got there i saw that my mothers garden had been trashed this garden was so precious to her. I took care of it for her her picture was also there where my family members payed thier respects Momo was so kind to me when i was 7 she payed her respects not with me even saying anything about it. i went to check on it the picture was smashed the broken glass was everywhere everything was destroyed. All of this is awful. Sutasake said that these Thugs came and did this i knew it probaly was. i fell to my knees. i felt Sutasake and Hiroki standing close to me. i grabbed the picture tears came and rolled down my face. "Dont cry Atsu-'"Shut up! i yelled not meaning too tears fell down my cheeks. "So awful i hate this!" i cried

_hiroki point of view_

"you dont understand this was something that i treasurded kept safe my home my heart i hate it damn it! but it is only my fault.." She cried all thoes tears i had never seen before i came a little closer to her she looked at me "Dont worry its just a gar-" "You dont understand it isnt just a garden!" She yelled at me as i backed away "You wil never understand! So leave me alone.." As Sutasake grabbed my sleeve we left but as soon as we left her i saw the picture of her mother. She looked exactlly like the woman in my dream Sutasake looked at me and answered my question about the garden. "When Atsuko was younger her mother loved the garden alway teaching her the beauty i remember when atsuko was younger she tried pushing the wheel chair to the garden which ended that her father would end up pushing the wheel chair her father doesnt look any older than he did when he was 24 your dad doesnt look any older ethier but back to the story her mother loved that gaden Atsuko grew up with that garden and still does or did." sutasake sighed his black vapor escaping his mouth a little. I looked back at him feeling sympthitic. "well i have to go home" he said looking at me and started walking away "Bye" i waved to him suprisingly he smiled and waved back

the next day at school i looked and saw that Atsuko wasnt there. Momo spoke to chris a little worridly. I went to the garden that was trashed "hm well this truely sucks." I said looking at the garden as i saw some ruins of the flowers i saw what type they were. on my way walking by Atsuko house i thought i would stop by. I went and walked to the house knocking on it i hoped her brother or at least her would answer when the door opened i saw her father he looked at me he seemed quite young like in his 20s but im pretty sure he wasnt just 20 years. He looked at me a little courius "hello can i help you?" he asked I of course a little suprised ruffled my hair a little then fixed it "Um H-hi im one of your daughters classmates im Hikori Heiwajima i was wondering why she wasnt at school today." "Are you her boyfriend?" "What?" "Are you her boyfriend?" "N-no!" I didnt realize i was blushing until he pointed it out laughing "How cute you are blushing" he smiled "She was feeling pretty sick she didnt go to school today i can tell you know about the garden i can tell in your eyes." i sighed and nodded "I want to fix it but i dont know how.." "Well you seem like someone who does deserves my daughter so i will help you since you have a crush on her." "I dont!" he laughed "Okay what ever you say" he put on his shoes and began to walk with me. "So Hikiro how is school?" he asked as he looked at me "pretty well" i answered back "You are in a pretty advanced school not really easy to get in yet you and your cousin are pretty smart congrats." he smiled i nertsood why he said this the school had allowed any one to take the test to enter the part that was hard was passing the test "thanks" i took the test with 50 students in elementy only 10 got in the rest had gone to the original school that you would have gone too Izaya didnt seem that bad.


End file.
